Dead of Night
by Freema Jones
Summary: Martha falls in love with a stranger she met one night, and then she meets the Doctor again. He insists that she and her boyfriend go on trip to a planet where something is very, very wrong. AU, romance, supernatural, angst, hurt/comfort


**A/N: **This story is dedicated to my hubby who wanted me to write this for him. And thank you voicegrl. You're feedback helped me to rewrite it. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who, only Denny and possibly other OCs

**Chapter one: **The meeting

* * *

Martha Jones was finished for the day at Royal Hope Hospital. She took off her white coat and hung it up inside the locker. She then took her black knee-length trench coat and swung it around her white blouse and trousers; comfortably snug. Martha had gone out into the chilly April air. It looked like rain.

She had her umbrella but she hoped it wouldn't rain too hard before she got to the tube. And then it started...the rain. It poured and suddenly a strong wind blew her a step back. The thunder boomed and lightening came not far behind. The wind was so fierce that it blew the umbrella out of Martha's hands. She ran for it, hoping it wouldn't get away from her when a man caught it.

"I believe this is yours?"

"Thank you!"

"Why don't we go into the café? We need to get out of this rain until it stops."

They rushed inside a small cafe and shook the water off their umbrellas.

They put them inside the umbrella stand, took off their wet coats and sat down in a cozy spot in the

corner.

"How about a warm cup of tea? And is there anything else you'd like?"

"Just tea is fine, thanks." She smiled and when the waitress came over he ordered the tea.

She studied him for a while. He had ginger hair that was wet and messy. He wore an ivory mock turtleneck and black jeans. He had small features except for his lips that were plump, but not too much. He also had blue eyes and a small mole on his right cheek. She thought he looked rather attractive but she mentally slapped herself.

"You don't even know him!" She thought. "He's a stranger! What are you thinking? And he's only being nice to me because of the rain."

"Well," he said. "What's your name?"

"Martha, Martha Jones."

"I'm Denny Smith. It's nice to meet you, Martha. He extended his hand and she shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Thank you for saving me back there. Is that something you do a lot?"

"Actually, it's the first time and honestly, I had to catch it because I didn't want you to be left without an umbrella. I don't think you'd want to share an umbrella with a strange bloke."

Martha chuckled.

"So," Denny said. "Where were you coming from in this weather?"

"From work, I'm a doctor at Royal Hope hospital and clinic."

"Really? How many years?"

"About two."

At that moment, the waitress came over with the tea."

"Here you go," She said and settled both mugs onto the table.

Martha sipped the tea that chased away the annoying chills. "Mmm, very good."

"Delicious," Denny reiterated. "I hope it stops raining soon."

"I know. I've got to get home."

"I'm sure you must be exhausted."

"Well, in the mornings I do my rounds and after that I see my patients at the clinic. Sometimes I'm not exhausted but tonight I am. What do you do?"

"I'm a broker. I work at Sotherbys, a real estate agency."

"How long have you been a broker?"

Denny gulped down some tea. "For six years now. I like it there."

"That's good!"

An awkward silence wedged between them until Denny chuckled.

"What's funny?" Martha said humorously, wondering what the joke was.

"Nothing it's just—listen, I don't want you to think I'm trying to pick you up but, you're beautiful."

"Thanks for the compliment and you _are _trying to pick me up."

"You got me there. But I don't want you to think I do this to every woman."

"Martha smirked and gave him a 'yeah right look'"

"You don't believe me."

"How could I? We just met?"

"I know. I'm sorry. You're just so gorgeous." He pushed back his neck-length hair which had looked better

now that it was drying.

"Don't be sorry. "She smiled and drank the rest of her tea. "I find you very attractive." Martha laughed. "I can't believe I just said that and I don't even know you."

"I've got no complaints. Thank you. And now I'm glad it rained."

She cocked her head and gave him a flirty smile.

They exchanged numbers. Denny slipped into his brown leather coat and Martha put on her coat.

After he paid for the tea, they picked up their umbrellas and left the café.

"It stopped raining." Denny said

"Yes!" Martha shouted.

"Do you want me to walk with you to the tube?"

"Sure."

They had another engaging conversation and when she was on the train, he waved and she waved back.

It was still crowded but Martha managed to get a seat. She rummaged inside her pocket book and took out her mobile. She clicked onto her contacts and there was his name and number. She smiled.

**TBC**


End file.
